


Season Two

by AtomicIce



Series: Disney Rewritten [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Multi, Twisted Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicIce/pseuds/AtomicIce
Summary: Second season of Disney Rewritten. May be completed. (This was also in my files)





	1. The Ice Queen

**The Tower, present day**

 

            Long hair lay in the tall tower overlooking the Enchanted Forest. A woman woke up and began cleaning her room.

       

“ _7 am, the usual morning lineup…_ ” she began. Suddenly, a wintry blast entered the room. The woman looked in horror as the snow formed a person. As the snow formed a woman, the other woman began feeling worried.

 

“Mother… I’m scared. She’s not the same,” the woman began.

 

The snow finally formed into a woman with snow white hair, dark blue lipstick, and heavy makeup. She wore a dark blue pantsuit and dark blue gloves. Her black high heels complemented her outfit. Ice swirled around her.

 

“Hello, Rapunzel,” Elsa said.

 

**Castle of the Dawn Sun, present day**

 

            Queen Elegance and King Prudence sat on their thrones reading when a blast of air burst, destroying the windows. They watched in terror as ice formed a woman.

 

“Prudence… I think something’s wrong with her,” Elegance said.

“You’re right. This isn’t Elsa,” Prudence replied.

 

Elsa formed and sent a blast of ice at them.

 

**The Imperial City, present day**

 

            It was snowing, which should have irked the Warrior. After all, he or she (only a select few knew which) was _the_ Warrior, the savior of the Imperial Kingdom. However, the Warrior knew why it was snowing. The Warrior knew that Queen Elsa was here.

 

            Elsa saw the Warrior and kissed the Warrior. Then she left the Warrior, who was horrified at this latest development.

 

**Forbidden Fortress, present day**

 

            Snow White, Belle, and Jasmine were consoling a distraught Anna. Snow White blamed herself; Belle’s advice was too logical. This left Jasmine to pick up the pieces of Elsa becoming dark.

 

            “You couldn’t have stopped any of this,” Jasmine said. “It was Snow’s fault.”

            “You’re right,” Anna said, looking at Snow. “This is all Snow’s fault. But she’s made up for it. I shan’t blame her, especially when she saved Elsa.”

 

            Snow smiled at Anna. “Thank you.”

            Anna offered a smile back. “Ursula cursed you, Snow. You made a mistake once and you were willing to change. Despite everything you did, it wasn’t your fault.”

            Jasmine spoke up. “So, are we just going to stand around here, or is there something we’re going to do?”

            Anna looked at Jasmine. “We’re going to save my sister.”

 

**Le Castle Bois, present day**

 

            The Warrior had been told by Elegance and Prudence to meet them there. The Warrior entered, uneasily scanning the surroundings around them.

 

“Follow me, Cri-Kee,” the Warrior said.

“Down here,” a voice said. The Warrior looked down to see a candlestick whose fires lit into a smoky face. “Follow me.”

 

The Warrior looked at the candlestick. “Name and intention.”

“Lumiere, here to take you to Queen Elegance and King Prudence.”

 

The Warrior followed Lumiere. And into the throne room they went.

 

“So. How did you come to be in the service of their Majesties?” the Warrior asked Lumiere.

“I have served here for quite a time,” Lumiere said, “and while their Majesties stay in this refuge, I shall serve them.”

“You mean… this isn’t the new home of Elegance and Prudence?”

“Think of them as caretakers. The masters of this castle are not present.”

“Explain further.”

“They joined Princess Jasmine’s revolution against the former Evil Queen Snow White.”

“Snow White is no longer the Evil Queen?”

“No. The curse Ursula cast on her to make her evil has been passed on.”

 

**Port Ley-de-Reux, present day**

 

            Ursula, Jafar, and the Evil Queen were in Port Ley-de-Reux, or as the natives called it, the Port of the Magically Damned. They knew that being in the Port was dangerous, as they had sentenced many to a fate here.

 

“Are our plans with Elsa succeeding?” Jafar asked Ursula.

 

The sea witch grinned. “Why wouldn’t they?”

 

**Le Castle Bois, present day**

 

            Lumiere and the Warrior had reached the throne room. The Warrior’s helmet was on their hand as they took it off. The Warrior’s black hair was in a ponytail.

 

            She bowed. “Your Majesties.”

 

            “You have done us many services, Warrior, but there is another task we need you to complete,” Elegance said.

            “And what is this task?” the Warrior asked.

            “We need Queen Elsa captured and brought here so we can study the dark magic of the Sea Witch. And we believe you know how to do this and are willing to,” Prudence said.

            “Why?” the Warrior asked.

            “Because… if you don’t, you’ll lose your true love, Mulan.”


	2. The Imperial Warrior

**The Lucky Dragon Tavern, the past**

 

            Mulan sighed as she set her glass down. She stared at the alcohol inside. The bartender, Li Pou, looked at her sympathetically. Mulan’s life had been going wrong for a long time already. Pou knew this.

 

“You know, Mulan, sulking isn’t going to help matters with your failed relationship.”

“You think?” Mulan drawled sarcastically. “It’s already ruined. The quest that Elegance and Prudence assigned me to is to capture Elsa. It’s already failed.”

“Listen, Mulan. We’ve known each other for a long time already. _This isn’t you_. You - the real you - would jump at the chance and _fight_ to save what she loves.”

“I guess you’re right,” Mulan mused. “Well, I’m off. I’ll see you soon, Pou.”

 

**The forests north of Agrabah**

 

            The travelling party of Anna, Snow White, Jasmine, Aladdin, Maleficent, and Belle trudged through the forest. Jasmine and Aladdin looked back at the place they had once called home, sighing as they remembered recent events.

            “D’you think we’ll ever return?” Aladdin asked Jasmine.

            Jasmine’s answer was swift and candor. “No. I think that especially after Ursula and this whole mess… everything was lost.”

           

            Just then, there was a rustling in the bushes.

 

            “What… what was that?” asked Jasmine.

            “Just us.” The Council of Villains appeared. Ursula, Jafar, the Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, the Queen of Hearts, and Gaston stepped out, smiling pridefully at the captures of some of their worst enemies.

            “Well, well. Look what the cat’s dragged in,” Lady Tremaine said.

            “What do you want?” Anna said.

            “Your sister,” the Evil Queen. “Where is she?”

            “Why would we ever tell you?” asked Anna.

            “Because you have no choice,” Ursula said. She wrapped her tentacles around Snow and Jasmine, who started choking. Aladdin, Maleficent, and Belle rushed to stop her.

            “Fine! We don’t know! After she went dark, she left! And it’s all your fault,” Anna accused.

            “Maybe you should ask Tinker Bell,” Maleficent said sarcastically.

            “We should,” the Evil Queen said.

            Anna, Snow, and Maleficent frantically exchanged looks…

 

**Enchanted Forest Tavern, the past**

 

            Snow White drank away her sorrows. The Evil Queen was upset that her plans for Jasmine had failed, so she was drinking in a peasant tavern.

 

            “WHY IS JASMINE WINNING?” Snow growled.

            “Perhaps you’re going about doing things the wrong way,” a voice said as its owner fluttered down and enlarged. Tinker Bell was here.

            “Tinker Bell. I’m surprised to see you again, old friend. The last time we met, you helped me during the reign of the Evil Queen.”

            “They call you the Evil Queen now,” Tinker Bell said softly.

            “I know,” Snow said. “I’ve heard all the rumors, all the flames.”

            “You’d think Maleficent lives here with all the flaming,” Tinker Bell laughed.

            “You’re up to something, Tink,” Snow said. “I know you well enough.”

            “Fine. I am. You need friends, Snow, friends who aren’t all evil,” Tinker Bell said.

            “My friends aren’t evil,” Snow argued.

            “Yes, they are,” Tinker Bell said.

            “Don’t test me, Tinker Bell,” Snow said. “I can be much worse than you’ve ever seen me.”

 

            Snow got up from the table, leaving Tinker Bell behind.

 

**Arendelle forests, the past**

 

            Anna sighed as she trudged through the forest with Elsa and Kristoff.

            “How far?” Anna asked.

            “Not too far,” Elsa said.

            “Where are you headed?” a voice said as it fluttered close.

            “A faerie,” Kristoff whispered. “I thought you were all myths.”

            Tinker Bell smiled. “We’re not. Let me show you the way.”

 

**The Forbidden Fortress, the past**

 

            Tinker Bell looked around in fear as she took in the sights of Maleficent’s Forbidden Fortress. Mulan and Belle were at her side.

            “Are you ready?” Belle asked Mulan.

            “Very. And you, Tinker Bell?”

            “Let’s do this,” Tinker Bell said.

            They marched into Maleficent’s palace.

 

**The Imperial City, present**

 

            Mulan had acquired a travelling companion on her search for Elsa. She had joined forces with her faerie friend Tinker Bell, who she had gone on adventures with in the past.

 

            “So, to be clear, Prudence and Elegance said that Elsa has gone _dark_?” Tinker Bell asked.

            “Yep,” Mulan said.

            “Your True Love is a villain, then,” Tinker Bell said. “But I believe you can change her for the better.”

            “You do?” Mulan asked, inspired by Tinker Bell’s faith.

            Tinker Bell drew her sword. “Of course, Mulan. You helped Belle change the Beast into the Prince. You taught the Beauty about inner beauty because of the trials of your past. Now hush, I’m thinking there are some robbers around these parts.”

            Mulan drew her sword. “Let’s search, shall we?”

 

            Mulan and Tinker Bell, ever the warriors they were, scouted the backstreets of the Imperial City, hoping to find the thieves Tinker Bell had said she thought there were.

 

            “Are you sure we can find them?” Mulan asked Tinker Bell.

            “No, but you can find me,” a cold voice said.

            Mulan and Tinker Bell whirled around. Elsa had arrived.

            “Hello, Mulan,” Elsa said softly. “I’ve missed you.”

            Mulan looked at her True Love. “Elsa, please…”

            “Save it, Mulan,” Elsa said. “You said we’d be together - forever.”

            “I know, but - I’ve lost my way,” Mulan said.

            “Let me rectify that,” Elsa said.

 

            Elsa and Mulan’s lips met. Elsa kissed Mulan in a forgiving matter. Tinker Bell smiled as Mulan got her happy ending. Mulan kissed her love with passion - until she froze over and fell.

 

            “You fool, I pity you,” Elsa said. “I’ve already found a man I love, and his name is Robert.”

            Silent tears fell down Mulan’s face.

            “There’s always that general in the army,” Tinker Bell offered, glaring at Elsa.

            Mulan’s lips froze.

            “I’m afraid she’s quite the icy kisser,” Elsa said.


	3. True Love Broken

**The Dark Palace, the past**

 

            Queen Snow White anxiously paced the dark marble floors of her palace, searching through the Magic Mirror for a way to break through the True Love bonds of Jasmine and Aladdin, as well as Anna and Kristoff, two couples very capable of breaking the spell of the new story she was going to have the Author write.

 

            “I need to find a way to destroy True Love,” Snow mused, “but how? What do I do?”

            “Perhaps I can help,” a dismembered voice said from the shadows.

            “Show yourself,” Snow White said.

            The voice paused and said teasingly, “Do you really want to see me - the true me?”

            “Yes,” Snow said confidently. “Don’t play games with me.”

            “Well, if you’re so sure…”

            A beautiful woman in a simple blue dress revealed herself. Her red hair was in a tight bun.

            “And just who the hell do you think _you_ are, peasant?” Snow White asked.

            “The vengeful kind. Allow me to introduce myself. Anastasia Tremaine… at your service.”

            “You’re Nancy’s daughter? The traitor?”

            “I prefer the term _hopeless romantic,_ though traitor does fit me in the context,” Anastasia said.

            “So what makes you think you can help me?” Snow asked.

            Anastasia prowled around the Evil Queen, sinisterly whispering. “The powers I hold from the Sorcerer’s Hat are more than capable of destroying True Love through its greatest enemy… doubt and betrayal.”

            “I like the way you think,” Snow whispered to Anastasia. “Though why should I trust you?”

            “Because, my dear, your loss will hurt me more than you,” Anastasia said. She took something out of her pocket and unfolded it. Snow White marveled at the Sorcerer’s Hat as Anastasia whispered an ancient incantation. “You know where to find me. The Castle of Darkness.”

 

**The Castle of Darkness, the present**

 

            Queen Anastasia met eyes with Queen Elsa, who was across the room for her. Anastasia’s expression was cold and calculating.

 

            “So, Elsa, what brings you to my Castle?”

            “I seek the end of True Love for my own happily ever after,” Elsa said simply. Anastasia’s face grew cold.

            “How do you know that I’m  the mistress of True Love’s end?”

`           “A little birdie told me… and by a birdie I mean Snow White.”

            “Snow White told you? The Evil Queen told the Ice Queen of the mistress of Doubt and Betrayal?”

            “Why, she did. And I’m afraid you’re behind the times. Snow White is no longer the Evil Queen.”

            “Since when has Snow White not been the Evil Queen?” asked Anastasia.

            “If you’ve been viewing the news of the Kingdoms, I’ll have you know that the Dark City is abandoned by its former Queen Snow White.”  
            “Well, then. Now’s the time to make our move. Snow White has something of mine.”

 

**Queen Snow White’s palace, the present**

           

            “Well, Mal, I hope that sending them to seek Tinker Bell was a good thing. Now we can help Snow find the MacGuffin she’s got hidden in the Dark Palace,” Anna laughed nervously to Maleficent.

            “It’s not the Dark Palace anymore. Or the White Palace. It’s just Queen Snow White’s palace,” said Snow.

            “When will we be able to have Agrabah once more?” Jasmine asked.

            Snow froze. “I forgot. Agrabah. I’m afraid that I destroyed its people’s faith in who would be Queen Jasmine. I’m so sorry, Jasmine, that was during my Evil Queen days, Agrabah’s lost - to doubt and betrayal.”

            Jasmine punched Snow White. “That’s for my kingdom. But you’re forgiven.”

            “After all those heinous deeds as the Evil Queen, you _still_ forgive me? I’m not deserving,” Snow said.

            “Yes - you are,” Jasmine said. “You are no longer the Evil Queen. You are Queen Snow White, and your strength will come from light rather than dark now. Choose it. _Embrace_ it. The time of - well - doubt and betrayal - is over.”

            “Lovely words coming from you,” Maleficent said. “But we need to talk. Where’s the Sorcerer’s Hat?”

 

**Elsewhere in Queen Snow White’s palace, the present**

 

            As Queen Snow White and the rest of the heroic travelling party warily snuck in through the catacombs of Snow’s palace, Elsa and Anastasia sashayed across the throne room. The throne room was destroyed by the time rupture, as well as various other battles.

 

            “Nice to see Snow didn’t change her… decorations,” Anastasia sniffed distastefully.

            “Queen Snow White never really changes, does she?”

            “No. Never.”

            Elsa and Anastasia shared an uneasy and awkward laugh.

            “So what happened to you, Elsa? You used to be the creme de la creme of the heroes.”

            “I was never a hero; that was a position reserved for Anna. But when Snow White restored herself of Ursula’s curse, the darkness was passed on me, seeming as I died.”

            “What an interesting tale,” Anastasia said. “My tale is far less happy. I grew up in the upper-class House of Tremaine, though a young baker had stolen my heart. My mother was Lady Tremaine - yes, Cinderella’s stepmother - but she cared more for _her_ power than _my_ happiness. So when I married the baker, Lady Tremaine hired temptresses to tempt my husband. He succumbed soon. When I found out, he was furious with me for nosiness, so he divorced me. I quickly became the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, and I killed the baker. I became feared, known as the Red Queen for the sheer amount of blood spilled under my reign.”

            “I’ve heard of you, you know,” Elsa said. “The tale of the Red Queen is one of the darker, sadder tales I heard. Though it was far more warped than your _true_ story.”

            “And there’s an untold story nobody’s heard of that we could use to our advantage as we try to bring about the end of happily-ever after itself.”

            “And which story is this?”

 

**The beaches of the Enchanted Forest, the past**

 

            Queen Anastasia and Queen Snow White walked upon the beaches of the Kingdom of the Southern Shores.

            “You say this is where Ursula is from?” Anastasia asked Snow White.

            “Yep.”

“And… I believe you have an old friend here? Or, at least, that’s what my sources say.”

“How did you know?”

Anastasia smiled thinly. “I’ve got eyes and ears everywhere.”


	4. Ariel

**The Kingdom of the Southern Shores, the past**

 

            Queen Snow White was mortified by what Queen Anastasia knew.

            “How do you know of my past with Ariel?” Snow White asked of Anastasia.

            “I’ve done some digging, and I’ve talked with the Evil Queen. Of course I know about your past with Ariel.”

            “So you know about what the Evil Queen did to her?”

            “Dearie, everyone knows what Reine did to Ariel.”

            “And you think that we can use Ariel to our advantage?” Snow White interrogated.

            “Of course I do. Especially since you’ll be doing all the manipulation and whatnot.”

 

**Queen Snow White’s palace, present day**

 

            Snow White’s brow furrowed in deep thought. “From what I do remember of the Sorcerer’s Hat in the brief time I saw it, I put it in the Collection Chamber - that’s where I as the Evil Queen put anything I found.”

            “Well then? What are we waiting for? We need to save my sister,” Anna said.

 

            The travelling party of Snow White, Jasmine, Aladdin, Belle, Maleficent, and Anna carried on in Snow’s empty palace.

            “It’s like travelling down a desolate memory lane,” Snow remarked.

            “Indeed,” mused Jasmine. “It’s still technically my palace though - did you ever fix the problems of Agrabah? Seeing as you were supposed to be the Savior?”

            Snow’s face hardened. “I’m sorry, Jasmine. I destroyed Agrabah, remember? It’s the Dark City. I can’t be the Savior - not when I’m the cause of Agrabah’s plights.”

            They all stopped as Jasmine took Snow by the arms. “Maybe you weren’t destined to be Agrabah’s Savior back then - but you can be now, by mending your wrongs.”

            “You think so?” Snow asked, lighting up.

            “I know so. Now let’s find that Hat and stop the villains, save Elsa, and to top things off, return Agrabah to its old state.”

 

**The Kingdom of the Southern Shores, the past**

 

            “So. Ariel. On our way to her home, tell me the story of you and Ariel,” Anastasia said. “It could help me pinpoint what to do on our quest to bring Ariel to our side.”

 

**The Ocean, further in the past**

 

            Snow White was running. Again. Again from the Evil Queen, again from the woman who kept trying to kill her. The Black Knights trailed her. She ran for her dear life. The Evil Queen had gone a bit far - the Huntsman was with him. The twenty-year-old princess ran. She was aware that the Evil Queen wanted her dead - but besides that, Snow White was just an innocent maiden. So why try to kill her?

 

            Snow had reached a cliff overlooking the great Ocean. Snow had only read stories of just how treacherous the Ocean was - the creatures teeming in it, the storms which could ravage it. She knew she’d been running for quite a while - the Kingdom of the Southern Shores was only ten minutes’ ride - but she didn’t want to endanger anyone. She’d been running for a week, and by now the Evil Queen was furious with her.

 

            “Stop now, Snow White! We have you!” a Black Knight yelled.

            “No - please -” Snow said, “you don’t understand my predicament.”

            “Oh, but we do,” the Huntsman said, stepping forward. “Snow, the Evil Queen means to kill you. Come quietly so that your death won’t be too hard.”

            “Hunter, you already know it’s going to be a terrible death. I expected more from you.”

 

            Snow was cornered now. She had two choices - die in the Evil Queen’s castle, or die drowning in the ocean. She looked back once more, pleading - _nothing_. Not even from Hunter.

 

            She jumped. She could hear the Black Knights cursing.

 

            She embraced her fate - and under the sea she went. A flash of red passed by her - and she sputtered as she gasped for breath - she was above the sea now. A mermaid held her tightly as she swam to the shore. Snow couldn’t comprehend what was happening.

 

            “Wha-”

            “Don’t talk, it will make things much harder for us both. Please wait until I reach the shore,” the mermaid said.

           

            Snow stayed silent. Soon, the mermaid had gotten her to the shore. Snow gasped.

 

            “You’re - you’re a -”

            “Mermaid. Yes. I know. I’m Ariel. What’s your name?”

            “Snow. Snow White.”

            “Ah. Yes. The princess that the Evil Queen intends to kill. You’re always at her palace. Why hasn’t she killed you?” Ariel asked.

            Snow laughed. “She always tries to, but I somehow escape. You’re just the latest to save me. Thank you.”

            “It’s no problem. I’m getting experienced,” Ariel said. “I saved a prince the other day - his name is Prince Eric. He was so beautiful. But - I’m afraid we’ll never be together.”

            “Why?” Snow asked. “There’s got to be a way for you to be a human - even if just for a while.”

            Ariel shrugged. “I’ve heard of this lady - the Fairy Godmother - who I’ve heard could be helpful.”

            “Well, it’s a good thing I know how to summon her!” Snow said excitedly.

            “That’s wonderful!” Ariel said.

            “ _I seek your help, Light of the Needy, I proclaim, arrive for my sake!_ ” Snow exclaimed.

            “That’s a mouthful,” Ariel remarked.

            Sparkles formed around Snow and Ariel, finally forming a beautiful woman. Her vibrant dress was blue, with glitter all over it. Her auburn hair was in an updo.

            “Snow White. We meet again,” the Fairy Godmother said kindly. “And who is your friend?”

            “She’s Ariel. And she needs your help, Godmother. She needs to become human so that she can have a chance with her True Love - just like you gave Cinderella a chance.”

            The Fairy Godmother pondered this for a moment. “Well, then, Ariel, prepare yourself.”

            Ariel braced herself as the Fairy Godmother raised her hands. She flicked her wrist. “Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!”

            Snow White watched in wonder as Ariel’s fin transformed into legs.

            “Oh! And I forgot to ask, who’s your True Love?” Snow White said. “What’s his name? It might make it easier for the Fairy Godmother to grant your wish.”

            “Eric. Prince Eric.”

            The Fairy Godmother lightened up. “Well, lucky for you, he’s holding a ball. In honor of - the woman who saved him a week ago. Was that you?”

            “Yes! That was me!” Ariel exclaimed.

            “Well, you must absolutely go!” Snow said.

            “If so - you’re coming with me,” Ariel decided.

            “Oh, I can’t,” Snow said.

            Ariel took Snow by the hands. “You must.”

            The Fairy Godmother smiled as she gave Ariel and Snow beautiful pink dresses.

            Snow smiled and took Ariel’s hands. “Let’s go.”

 

**Queen Snow White’s palace, present day**

 

“And, pray tell Anastasia, whose ‘untold story’  is this?”

“It’s the untold story of a little mermaid named Ariel. Snow White and I screwed her up big-time.”

“That’s pretty harsh. What did she do?”

“She found True Love. But that was a success story, because Snow and I took Ariel’s happy ending away from her.”

“I already feel… quite sorry for this girl,” Elsa said.

“You should.”

 

**The Kingdom of the Southern Shores, the past**

 

            “So? What happened then?” Anastasia asked Queen Snow.

            “Then everything changed.”

 

**Prince Eric’s palace, further in the past**

           

            Snow White and Ariel entered the ballroom, marvelling at the sights. Ariel ran to the refreshments table and picked up a fork.

            “What’s this? A salad trident?” Ariel asked curiously.

            Snow laughed. “It’s a fork.”

            Ariel looked around guiltily, then pocketed it.

            Then, before Ariel could have any second thoughts, a horn blared.

            “Announcing - his Royal Highness, Prince Eric!”

            “There he is! Go get him, tiger! Or fish?” Snow exclaimed.  

            Prince Eric surveyed the ballroom, searching for his mystery savior. He slumped his shoulders. He couldn’t find her in this flood of startlingly blonde guests.

            “Have you found her?” his butler Grimsby asked.

            “No,” Eric said simply. “Maybe she’s not even here.”

            “That’s because she’s not real,” Grimsby said. “She never was.”

            Across from the room, Ariel looked back at Snow, who was waving encouragingly. “Here goes nothing.”

            Ariel made her way to Prince Eric. She tripped.

            A hand made its way down to pull her up. She took it and looked up. It was Prince Eric.

            “It’s you, isn’t it?” Eric asked.

            “It is,” Ariel said. She sang. “ _I’ve been waiting so long for this, waiting to finally meet you_.”

            Eric smiled. “It really is you.”

 

**Prince Eric’s palace, a year later**

 

            Snow White smiled as she watched Ariel go down the aisle, finally getting her happy ending. The Fairy Godmother officiated the ceremony - and soon, Ariel and Prince Eric were married.

 

            But this wasn’t the last time Snow would meet Ariel.

 

**The Kingdom of the Southern Shores, the present**

 

            Queen Snow White and Queen Anastasia were walking calmly through the marketplace, pretending not to notice the cowering vendors.

 

            “Isn’t this day just lovely?” Snow asked.

            “Wonderful, if you ask me. It’s making me crave _poached mermaid_.”

 

            The vendors were terrified as they watched Anastasia and Snow White trail down the street, preparing to kill Ariel.

 

**Queen Snow White’s palace, present day**

 

            Snow White and the rest of the travelling party were searching through the Collection Chamber, looking for the Sorcerer’s Hat.

 

            “Where is it?” Snow growled. “Perhaps we need to get more help?”

            “But from who?” Jasmine said. “The world is too deep in fear.”

            “But out of fear, there is light,” Snow said. “I know what to do now. _I seek your help, Light of the Needy, I proclaim, arrive for my sake!_ ”

            Jasmine, Aladdin, Belle, Anna, and Maleficent looked around in wonder as sparkles of light formed into a woman. This time, the Fairy Godmother wore a golden gown, her auburn hair in a side braid.

            She looked around at the palace room, then at Snow White. “It has been a long time, Snow. I’ve not seen you since the battle at Ariel’s palace, when I believed you to be able to change. Now, I can’t say too much about my belief in you. What do you want?”

            “Godmother, I’ve changed in so many ways. But I’ve repented from the darkness. And now, we need your help to find the Sorcerer’s Hat in here.”

            “And why, pray tell, should I help the Evil Queen?”

            “I’m not the Evil Queen anymore,” Snow White said.

            “Of course you aren’t, my dear. I was merely testing you - I’ve been watching you, you see -  the Evil Queen would have snapped. Now, let’s get searching!”

            The Fairy Godmother closed her eyes and extended her wand. “ _Point me to the Sorcerer’s Hat_.”

            The Fairy Godmother walked until she came across the Hat, which was lying in a corner. “Is this what you were looking for?”

            “Yes! Thank you, Godmother,” Snow White said. “How can I repay you?”

            “My dear, you should know I never ask for anything that I can’t give myself. But this once, you _can_ repay me - by righting all your wrongs. Now, I must go. I’ve got to meet Tinker Bell to help unfreeze Fa Mulan.”

            The Fairy Godmother disappeared.

            “Now what?” Snow asked.

            “We save Elsa,” Anna concluded.

 

**King Eric and Queen Ariel’s palace, the past**

 

            Queen Snow and Queen Anastasia marched into Ariel’s throne room, where the Queen and King were sitting comfortably, enjoying each other’s presence. The doors opened. Ariel was surprised when she saw who it was. She effortlessly took a dagger from her throne and rushed to Snow, the dagger pressed against Snow’s neck.

           

            “The last time I saw you, you were at my wedding when the Evil Queen interrupted us and wiped your memories of ever having escaped. Again. She did that after the Ball. Now what do you want? You can’t possibly be here to bring the Evil Queen back for more trauma,” Ariel asked Snow White fiercely.

            “Why, I only want the end of True Love,” Queen Snow said.

            She reached into her pocket and retrieved a hat.

            “Do you know what that is?”

            Ariel shook her head.

            “It’s the Sorcerer’s Hat, my dear. Capable of absorbing any kind of magic. It’s very powerful stuff, you know. And - it can do this.”

            Snow opened the Hat and pointed it at Eric. He started being sucked in, turning to blue liquid. Queen Ariel screamed for Queen Snow White to stop.

            Snow White shook her head. “No.” When King Eric was gone, Snow and Anastasia exchanged triumphant looks.

            “And that’s how you destroy True Love’s happy ending.”    

            Snow and Anastasia sashayed away, leaving a sobbing Ariel.

            Snow ran back in quickly. “There can’t be any proof of this.” She opened the hat, and white energy flowed out of Ariel’s mouth. Ariel opened her mouth to yell, but no noise came out.

            “Seems the little mermaid is mute. Ta-ta!”

 

**Queen Snow White’s palace, the present**

 

            Anastasia and Elsa stormed the empty Collection Chamber. Anastasia extended her hands, searching for the Sorcerer’s Hat, but it was gone.

            “What? What happened?”

            Anastasia yelled in anger. “The Sorcerer’s Hat is gone! Our leverage - gone with the wind! It must have been Snow White and the Dream Team!”

            Elsa smiled cruelly. “I’ve been waiting for a chance to freeze some heroes.”

            She and Anastasia laughed, plotting to fix this little hole in their plan.


End file.
